


I love you, Patterson

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot
Genre: Death, F/M, New Friends, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: AU ending for s1 e9 (David's death)





	I love you, Patterson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patterson_is_Bae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patterson_is_Bae/gifts).



Patterson and David walked down the street together, following the redhead David had seen using the coded book. Suddenly, the woman turned into an alley. The couple followed, and suddenly, the woman turned and pointed her gun at David. With barely five seconds for the pair to react, she fired the gun at David. At that point, Patterson's instinct pushed through and she jumped in front of David, taking the bullet for him. David watched in horror as his beautiful girlfriend fell to the ground, blood spilling from the wound. He barely heard the gunshot from behind him as the agent following them shot the redheaded woman. He kneeled next to Patterson's lifeless body, her usually sparkly blue eyes were dull and sad. He held her hand and quietly spoke to her even as she was covered by a blanket and put on a stretcher. "I love you Patterson," he whispered as she was taken away.

The days following Patterson's death were the hardest. The team had been upset and lost since her death. Zapata hadn't even able to look at David since she found out what had happened. He knew she thought it was his fault. He didn't blame her, he thought it was his fault too. He was the one who had wanted to follow the woman, the one who had been so sure she had an answer. And Patterson was being Patterson, protecting him to the best of her ability, even sacrificing her self for him. He was a terrible boyfriend.

The day of Patterson's funeral was the worst and the best. The day started out rainy. Rainy days had always been Patterson's favorite. The ceremony was short and sweet, the rain clearing up just long enough to bury the young scientist. Even after everyone left, David stayed in the rain, never wanting to leave her side. She had been perfect for him, and he had ruined it.

A few hours later, David was still at her grave, his clothes soaked with rain. He didn't mind it, it hid his tears. Suddenly, he felt the rain on his back stop and he looked up. "You're going to catch a cold sitting here in this rain," Tasha said, holding up an umbrella. "God I sound like my grandmother," she said sitting next to him. "Oh Agent Zapata," he stammered, "I'm sorry, am I not supposed to be here?" Tasha looked at him sadly. "No, you're fine, I just thought you might want some company," she said, "I know how hard it can be." David nodded. "Thanks."

A year later, David had finally finished Quantico. Kurt and the team were there to congratulate him. "You're finally a part of the team," Tasha told him as they walked out of the building. The two had gotten a lot closer since Patterson's death and were now great friends. She was even the one who helped him decide he wanted to be an FBI agent. He was going to be doing what Patterson did as a kind of tribute to the woman. He was proud of himself for doing what he had done, and he knew Patterson was too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so so much for reading and a special thanks to Ethan for helping with this fic. :)


End file.
